


The Addams Family Reunion

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [22]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, F/F, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: When the Addams Clan comes together, anything can happen.
Relationships: Pugsley Addams & Wednesday Addams, Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Kudos: 28





	The Addams Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after Thoughts of a Future Sister.

Heads peered out of the windows of the restored 17th century Scottish Castle that the Addams Family was presently using as the location of their family reunion.  
"Did you hear, our Wednesday has a new playmate." Said Cousin Cassie Addams to her aunt Desmonda Addams.  
The assorted family members watched as a black Towncar pulled up bearing Wednesday, her brother Pugsley, their newest adopted family member Amanda and a dark-skinned woman with braided hair and rainbow-coloured socks who was, through the grapevine, Wednesday's new partner.  
Cousin Callie Addams sneered, "Well she seems a sight better than the boy Wednesday had the last time but that doesn't say anything."  
Turning back to the room at large, she continued, "They're coming."  
As all the assorted family members rushed to flee the room, Cousin Callie moved to sit on an armchair, almost tripping over Cousin Wallflower Addams as she did so. Wednesday already knew she was being spied on so why should she hide.  
The door opened slowly and Wednesday stepped back, pulling Lucy behind her. They waited a few seconds and as Amanda made to move forward, a flaming arrow came shooting out the door, passing in front of them, over the car and finally hitting a tree which immediately caught alight.  
Wednesday stepped in calmly. "Good aim, Cousin Who."   
A little hair covered child stepped forward, smiling at Wednesday and armed with a crossbow. Wednesday reached down and picked the child up, before turning around to beacon the reminder of her party inside.   
As they entered, the door slammed shut behind them and all the lights in the foyer turned itself off. After less than a minute, during which time Lucy rolled her eyes several times at the dramatics, the lights came back on and almost the entire Addams clan was now in the foyer, filling every available space. Pubert had made his way to where Pugsley, Lucy and Amanda were standing, and as he passed a stick of dynamite to his brother, they could see he also had a crossbow in hand.  
Amanda and Lucy exchanged a glance but before anything further could happen Gomez spoke.  
"Welcome Family. As the last of us has arrived, I welcome you all to eat, drink, be merry and spend the next few days getting to know the clan. We have all travelled from the corners of the universe to get here, look around, everyone in this room is an Addams. Some by blood, some by marriage, some by adoption. We are all Addams, this is what binds us. We all are family, as such I invite you to get to know each other."   
With that, he turned around and embraced a random person before inviting the crowd to disperse.

**********

"So that happened." Amanda looked up from her suitcase at Lucy who was sitting on one of the four-poster beds in their shared room.   
"Which that are you referring to? The one where you got called Wednesday's pet or the one where someone randomly gifted me a diamond-covered sword. Or the that where everyone was hugging each other because I'm surprised that this family is so tactile for how closed off Wednesday and Pugsley were as kids."  
"They're pretty emotionally open with family so I'm not surprised. Though no one actually hugged me, several people did lean in and threatened me but I mean the whole thing. It was very..." Lucy trailed off, moving her hand in a way that Amanda interpreted as overwhelming or possibly exhausting.  
Both women were from small families and weren't used to such large groups of people at family gatherings. It would explain why they had been hiding in the room assigned to them for over an hour.   
"It's a lot but I felt very welcomed," Amanda replied then paused. "I can't believe you were threatened. You should tell Wednesday, she'll handle it."  
"Absolutely not. Amanda promise you won't tell anyone." Lucy suddenly sat up and stared down at her.  
Amanda shook her head in refusal. There was no way she was keeping that a secret.  
"I won't tell anyone now but I reserve the right to tell her later if I think you could be in danger."  
"We're in an isolated area with people who match the conventional description of monsters, I think it's safe to say I'm in danger. In the Lifetime Original Movie version of these events, everyone is currently screaming at the screen that I'm stupid and about to die. The Black girl always does."   
With that, Lucy flopped back onto her bed and sighed. The things she did for Wednesday. At this point, they had been together for just over two years and Wednesday had stopped sleeping with her since she returned from Japan a few weeks ago. Maybe this was Wednesday's way of ending their relationship, with her murder, it would explain why no exes existed. She couldn't even depend on her psychic abilities since they had randomly disappeared while she was in Japan and despite her concerns about them, her mother hadn't seemed worried. In fact, the other woman had been overjoyed that her child would get a chance to explore the world without a heads up. Lucy tried to take comfort in the fact that while Wednesday was no longer sharing a bed with her she hadn't been distant nor did she stop being protective of her so maybe she wasn't about to die. These were her thoughts as jetlag took a hold and she fell asleep.

**********

Wednesday prowled around the house hiding from her younger cousins. They were an energetic bunch and if she didn't take a break they would run her ragged. Pugsley had already sneaked out with Pubert as did Cousins Callie and Cassie and who even knew where Lucy and Amanda were, though she was sure they were together as Amanda refused to let Lucy out of sight which she figured probably had to do with them being overwhelmed by how huge the Addams clan was.  
She saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eyes and as she ducked into an alcove she heard laughter followed by a group of her younger cousins running past her hiding place heading for the cellar. As the path cleared she headed upstairs in search of her girlfriend. Tonight was a full moon and she needed to officially begin courting her.

**********

Lucy couldn't believe she'd been there for three days, three days in which she'd barricaded herself in her shared room except for when her girlfriend's siblings were with her because the remainder of said girlfriend's family was trying to kill her.   
At first, she thought it was paranoia but she had perfect balance, despite what she led others to believe, and she had nearly fallen down the stairs twice. There had been poison in her drinks three times and she'd just narrowly missed being stabbed or impaled ten times, in three days. She was going crazy and was getting extremely close to calling for familial backup in the form of her grandfather. It was only due to her fear over what he'd do in response to someone other than him potentially harming her that prevented her from reaching out to him. However, with every attempt upon her life, her resolve slipped.  
At that moment, she lay in her bed beside Pubert, whom she was using for warmth as they chatted. Pugsley and Amanda had gone on a walk and she knew that Pubert was essentially playing bodyguard. As he and Pugsley had explained, the only persons who could stop the attacks on her were Wednesday and Gomez and as Gomez considered this a time-honoured tradition and was certain they wouldn't actually kill her, he was loathed to intervene. Especially as none of them understood why she hadn't gotten Wednesday to stop her family. Lucy couldn't explain it but she felt like Wednesday was keeping her at arm's length and she was certain that the end of their relationship was near.   
"Tonight's the full moon." Said Pubert, his voice muffled by the thick duvet. "We're having a bonfire. It's expected that we'll all be there. Which means you need to talk things out with Wednesday."  
"Mhmm."  
Pubert removed himself from the comfortable warmth of Lucy's bed and sat up, then reached down and pulled her into a seated position.  
"I know I'm just a kid so I'm maybe not the best person to get relationship advice from but what is up with you guys? Like you're hiding from Wednesday and she's letting you. She's literally letting you ignore her and is acting like nothing is wrong when clearly you two are fighting."  
Lucy pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head against them, using the time to formulate a response.  
"Nothing is up. We're not fighting, it's just..." Lucy trailed off, there was no way to explain that she wasn't hiding from Wednesday when she clearly was. Though at this point she wasn't sure why beyond some vague conclusion she had reached that if they didn't talk, they couldn't break up.  
"Wednesday said the same thing. Man, adults are weird."  
With that, the raven-haired boy dived back under the duvet and got comfortable before falling asleep.  
Lucy stayed up for much longer thinking before the cold became too much for her to handle and she too got comfortable under the covers and went to sleep.

**********

Wednesday was pulled away from her conversation with her mother and her Cousin Callie around the bonfire, by the site of Lucy, as her girlfriend and brother had finally decided to grace the event with their presence. With her brother in his Addams persona and her girlfriend's dark skin, both looked striking, in the light colours they had elected to wear, armed with crossbows. Technically, only Lucy needed to be in white as Wednesday was clad in pure black clothing, but Pubert had made the point, when she enlisted his help, that it would make Lucy suspicious if she were the only one in white when the rest of the Addams clan preferred dark colours. As such the boy was dressed in cream and light grey clothes just like the remainder of the family had worn dark grey and blue clothing for the event. Wednesday idly wondered, as she made her excuses and rose to head over to them, how Pubert had gotten a weapon into Lucy's hands. As she reached closer, Pubert pulled away from Lucy and headed for the remainder of the family, leaving Wednesday and Lucy alone for the first time since the plane, and coincidentally, the conversation in which Lucy had alluded to knowing that Wednesday had killed someone.

Wednesday led them away from the main clearing and to a side space where they could sit and chat. While some members of the family suspected that she was going to propose to her girlfriend, only a few of them knew this for certain. Additionally, as Lucy was intensely private, Wednesday wanted to make her intentions clear before publicly asking so if Lucy refused, she could avoid any potential issues. Though if Lucy accepted, Wednesday sighed in anticipation.

"Want to give me the crossbow before you accidentally injure yourself, sunshine?" Wednesday reached for the weapon from her girlfriend reluctantly but Lucy pulled back. As much as she loved seeing it in her hand, she was certain the other woman was not someone who could use weaponry.

"I know how to handle a crossbow Wednesday. I'm fine keeping it." Lucy said before continuing under her breath. "It's probably the only thing keeping me safe right now."  
"Excuse me?" Asked Wednesday sharply. If Lucy was suddenly afraid of her, then this wasn't going to work. She felt like her heart was breaking but stamped down on the hurt and pain in favour of anger before looking at the other woman. Pubert had asked her earlier why she and Lucy were ignoring each other and she had disregarded it as them simply being busy. As she couldn't share a bed and had to limit physical contact with the other woman, she figured that it seemed as though they were ignoring each other, since generally Lucy used Wednesday as her personal space heater but it appeared that Lucy had been actively hiding from her.  
"When have I ever done anything to compromise your safety? You've always been completely safe with me, if you no longer feel that way then I deserve to know the reason why."  
Lucy sighed, gripping the crossbow tighter. That action had the effect of sending a spike of rage through Wednesday. She pulled out her phone and messaged her father before getting up and moving away from the other woman, though she didn't leave the clearing. Her father was the only person there that would be able to ensure Lucy got to leave safely. Her brothers and mother would not be able to avoid harming the person who just broke her. 

Lucy sighed again and got up, leaving the crossbow on the bench which was stupid of her if she really thought of it as her only source of protection.  
"I don't understand why you brought me here if you don't want to be with me, Wednesday? Where in your head did, take someone into the wilderness of a foreign country to break up with them sounded like a good idea, you psycho?"  
Lucy began ranting in Xhosa, which Wednesday barely understood but she had understood the English though with her overwhelming rage, she could barely think clearly. She stuffed her hands in her pocket to avoid touching her girlfriend and screamed, "I wanted to marry you, you idiot. I wanted you to meet my family and get to know them."  
"Your family who tried to murder me?" Lucy laughed bitterly. "What, big, bad Wednesday Addams couldn't do it herself."  
"Actually no I couldn't. Look, my father will get you home safely and someone will come for my stuff."  
With that Wednesday walked off past her father who had entered the clearing, stopping just long enough to remind him that the woman was still her mate and the creature side of her would not tolerate any harm coming to her before heading for the trees are disappearing into them.

**********

Lucy sat in the back of the car crying silently as Gomez drove her to the airport. He had initially spoken to her but she was incapable of coherent conversation and had not responded. As he pulled into the parking spot and turned off the engine, she broke down.  
"Why would she bring me here just to do this? I have to know."  
Gomez sighed, his heart was breaking for them and he didn't know how to fix it. He was so certain that the family was going to gain a new daughter that night and now he felt like he'd lost both of them. The world was not ready for what happened when an Addams was heartbroken.  
"You're a psychic, Lucy. Didn't you know she would court you traditionally?"  
"I lost my powers." Lucy uncurled from the ball she was in and faced Gomez. "While I was in Japan. I didn't tell anyone, just my mom."  
If Lucy didn't have the ability to see the future then maybe there was hope that she and Wednesday could fix this.   
"I'll take you back. Give you two a chance to fix this."  
"No." Lucy straightened up and looked at him. "We have one semester of school left before we graduate. Make it so Wednesday has to stay with me. If we can make it work, we will. Otherwise, it was nice to have met you, Mr. Addams."  
With that Lucy grabbed her bag and slid out of the car, leaving Gomez to race out after her to bring her suitcase and sort out her ticket home.

**********

Pugsley, Pubert and Amanda sat looking at each other as Amanda packed up the remainder of Lucy's things. It was two days after the full moon and they still hadn't discussed what had happened.  
Wednesday had gone feral, it was the only way to explain it, and had disappeared. Pugsley had been in the forest when she'd entered and he swore she had lost it. They weren't sure what had happened but Wednesday and Lucy had never arrived, then Gomez had disappeared from the bonfire leaving Uncle Fester at the helm before returning hours later. The party had continued late into the night though Morticia had left for the woods to find Wednesday before returning empty-handed. The next day most of the extended family had begun leaving as the reunion was officially over but neither Wednesday nor Lucy surfaced. They weren't even sure if Lucy was alive, though if she was it was for the best that no one could find her as both Pugsley and Pubert wanted her dead.  
"You should just toss her stuff, Amanda."  
Pubert was taking this the hardest as he had always viewed Lucy as his sister and she had always treated him like a brother.  
"It's her stuff. Plus we don't know what happened."  
"She threw away our sister. She pretended to be our friend and destroyed Wednesday. She knew what Wednesday was planning and she led her on."  
"She's our friend. I mean yes things between her and Wednesday seem to be over but we can't just ignore her. Besides they live together, you can't just not see her again."  
"She hurt Wednesday. Our sister. As far as I'm concerned, she's dead to me. And if I meet her again, she'll be actually dead." Responded Pubert angrily.  
"Agreed. You didn't see Wednesday, Amanda. She was gone, like she died inside. Whatever Lucy did to her killed her." Said Pugsley seriously before looking at his phone. "Wednesday is one of us, Lucy isn't. That's all that matters. Now let's get packed up. Wednesday's back. We're leaving in an hour."

**********

Wednesday sat quietly in the back of the jet. She and her parents had spoken at length about what had happened and she had accepted fault for her part in not making it clear to her ex-girlfriend what she expected but she couldn't get over the woman being afraid of her. It sickened Wednesday every time she thought about it and now her parents were forcing her to spend her last semester with a woman who had all but killed her. At least, she would no longer have to see her after graduation because whatever school Lucy elected to attend would be struck off of Wednesday's list of possible choices for her post-grad. All she had to do was get through the semester and she was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday and Lucy don't communicate appropriately. As a psychic, Lucy has always been able to get a read of Wednesday without her having to say anything and relationship-wise they've reached a point where they know each other intuitively and are so open with each other that they often forget that they're keeping huge family secrets from the other. Also, the plan for this story had it ending very differently.


End file.
